The Sea Potion
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy was spending his night walking around the deck of the Sunny-Go. Suddenly, a mysterious bottle was floating in the waters near the ship. Of course, out of curiosity, Luffy took it out and opened it, only to smell a wonderful scent and immediately drink it. Within minutes of consumption, he the side effects take place and Luffy needs to go see Law for some help. WARNINGS INSIDE


**Here's a Law x Luffy request by Lionel Orlando, theres another request by him so it'll come out soon!**

 **Luffy was spending his night walking around the deck of the Sunny-Go. Suddenly, a mysterious bottle was floating in the waters near the ship. Of course, out of curiosity, Luffy took it out and opened it, only to smell a wonderful scent and immediately drink it. Within minutes of consumption, he the side effects take place and Luffy needs to go see Law for some help.**

 **Pairing: Law x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS** **: LEMON AND LANGUAGE**

 **One Piece is by Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

The Sea Potion

The Sunny Go had stopped for the night. Luffy had some trouble sleeping, so he decided to do one of his favourite hobbies, fishing. He sat atop the white railing, staring out towards the clam waters. He saw the moonlight in the water that sparkled brightly close to his bait-less fishing line. But, the reason for his inability to sleep is because of what happen on Punk Hazard, or at least, what happened again.

Luffy thought to himself, _Traffy was on Punk Hazard… And now he's on our ship, in a bedroom…_ He stared blankly into the water, thinking more. _It was like the first time, in the Sabaody. He was perfect, he's perfect. We kissed that first day… and again… If only I could get into his pants…_

Suddenly, Luffy felt a small tug on his fishing pole and was surprised to get a bite, with a bait-less hook in the middle of a calm ocean at night. He started to pull up the thing he caught, only to be surprised once again by a small bottle, corked shut. He grabbed the bottle of the hook and tossed the fishing pole aside, onto the grass below.

"Hmmmm? What's this?" he asked himself. The label only read XXX. "A Mystery Potion?" he questioned again. He popped the cork off the top and a strong smell of fruit his hit nose. "Woah! This smalls really good!" he commented. Without thinking, he took the bottle to his mouth and began to drink the contents. He felt some drip down his chin, and wiped it off with his sleeve. He liked the taste, it was like sake with some fresh fruit flavours in it.

Suddenly, within seconds of consumption, he felt hotter than usual. He felt sweat start to form all over his body, glistening from the moonlight. He felt his forehead, quickly heating up. His breathing got more rugged and he felt increasingly warmer. He noticed his nipples were at their hardened peak. He brought his hands towards them and gently squeezed one. His body flinched from the wave of pleasure that flowed through. "W-Whats happening?" he asked himself.

His pants became increasingly tighter. He needed comfort. He undid his pants and slid them down to release his hard erection. "W-Why am I like this?" he asked once again. He wanted to stroke himself, but he didn't know what was wrong. "I-I need to get Traffy's help…" He pulled his pants back up and hopped off the railing with the rest of his remaining strength.

He knocked on Law's door, "Traffy, help me! I think something's wrong with me!" he said in a weak, shaky voice. The door opened a few seconds later.

"What the-!" Law said as he saw Luffy, all pink and sweaty. He grabbed Luffy's wrist and dragged him, inside. He set Luffy on his bed, "So what's wrong?" He noticed the big bulge in Luffy's pants and blushed slightly.

Without saying a word, Luffy stripped off all this clothing. He felt like his body was overheating. He freed his member from its confinement. "What are you doing?" Law exclaimed as he saw the naked boy all over his bed, hard, sweaty, exposed. He saw the small bottle in Luffy's hands and took it. "Well, I don't know what this is, but if you ended up like… that… it must have an aphrodisiac effect on the body. You're gonna have to wait it out to get rid of it."

Luffy didn't listen to anything Law said. His mind felt hazy, he couldn't think straight; it was totally filled with lustful thoughts. He flipped himself over, onto his stomach, propping himself on his knees while his face rested on the soft bed sheets. He used his hands to separate his butt cheeks, where his twitching hole was exposed. "Traffy~! I need you to fuck me, please!" Luffy begged.

"Fuck you?! What kind of joke is this?" Law responded.

"Please Traffy! It feels like I'm going crazy!"

"That's because you are! This is why you don't eat random things you find!" he argued.

"Please! I need something inside me or else I'll die!" Luffy exaggerated.

"But…" Law said. He took another look at the poor desperate boy. He was needy, he was horny and he was flushed with lust. His hole was twitching like mad! "Tch, fine I'll help, but don't tell anyone about this!" he yelled as he blushed.

He brought his mouth closer to Luffy's hole. It looked delicious; he licked his lips. He gave the ring a small kiss, before he started to use this tongue to circle it. Luffy gasped, he never felt something as good as this before! Law's warm tongue lubed the tight, virgin hole for preparation.

Law sucked on it, licked it, until he was satisfied with the taste. He noticed Luffy;s hard organ in between his legs, leaking some pre onto his sheets. He grabbed it, and gave it a farm squeeze. Luffy jolted, surprised by Law's action. His toes curled, he squirmed, aching for release.

"Luffy-ya, you better stop moving or else this won't continue…"

"Noooo!" Luffy complained. He tried to calm himself down.

Suddenly, he felt Law's hand on his member moving up and down the shaft. _I can't believe I'm being milked by Traffy!_ Pleasure took over his brain in no time; soon enough, he began to drool.

"How does that feel, huh?" Law whispered into his ear. "You have a pretty big dick," he said, "Eight inches isn't bad, but mines bigger," Law explained as he licked the pre off his hands. Now his own clothes were getting tight, especially his pants. His hands made their way to the fly, to unzip it. His pants fell to the ground and he tossed them onto the bed.

Luffy turned around to see what was going on. His eyes wandered to Law's tattooed chest, and then they wandered south until his eyes met with Law's cock. It was already hard, and not to mention pierced with a Prince Albert. "Hurry Traffy! I need it inside now!" Luffy screamed.

"So you wanna feel how big my cock is in your ass?" Law asked.

"Yes!"

Law aligned his piercing to Luffy's entrance. He pushed the ring inside along with the rest of his organ. "Shit! So tight Luffy-ya!"

"Ugh, Law, you're so big inside! And you feel so hot!" Luffy moaned.

"That's ten inches to be exact. Since you asked for this, you better not complain about not being able to walk tomorrow." His hips moved on their own, thrusting in and out of Luffy's wet, hot cavern. He didn't care if Luffy told him to stop. He's getting what he asked for. He started to thrust faster and faster, harder and harder. He found a good rhythm.

Luffy suddenly arched his back, "Oh~! Traffy! Right there! Right there! Hit it again!"

"Ho? You're prostate I'm guessing?" He angled his hips so that with every entrance, Law's cock would collide with Luffy's sweet spot, inducing a massive flow of pleasure through the younger's body. They were both panting heavily, and lustful sweat dripped all over the place.

What seemed like hours of thrusting had passed. Luffy felt weak, he couldn't hold in his release anymore. "Traffy, I can't hold back anymore!"

"Then cum for me Luffy-ya, then I'll release inside of you."

Luffy screamed to the top of his lungs, "TRAFFY!" His seed shot out and splattered all over Law's bed sheets. Law could feel the muscles contract and closing in on his own member, edging him to release. He managed to thrust a few more times before he lost it. He came, filling Luffy with his warm cum.

Luffy fell asleep after an intense orgasm, and Law quickly followed, pulling out of Luffy and falling asleep beside him. "What did I just do?" he questioned.

Hopefully the rest of the crew didn't hear their ordeals tonight.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Got a request, PM me!**

 **Please do R &R, I would really appreciate it!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
